19 February 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-02-19 ; Comments *A 45 minute recording of the last part of the show is available. The recording finishes five minutes from the end of the show. Tracklistings for the remainder of the show also included and marked §, details taken from Lorcan's Playlist Archive. Sessions *Tindersticks #2. Recorded 18 January 1994. Available on the Universal CD – BBC Sessions. Only the track ‘Sleepy Song’ is included on the available recording. *Blithe, one and only session. Recorded 7 November 1993. No known commercial release. Only the tracks ‘Lying Awake’ and a small snippet of ‘Allegiance’ are included on the available recording. Tracklisting *Little Joe: ‘Tradition Skank (CD - If Deejay Was Your Trade)’ (Blood & Fire) § *Shut Up & Dance: ‘Big Up Who Fe' Get Big Up (12 inch - Hands In The Air)’ (Shut Up And Dance Records) § *Blithe: ‘Hell Of Man' (Peel Session) § *Scope: ‘Ricochet (10 inch)’ (Out Of Romford Records) § *Swirlies: ‘Trudy (7 inch – Working Holiday (November))’ Simple Machines) § *Tindersticks: ‘Snowy In F Sharp Minor’ (Peel Session) § *Ulan Bator: ‘Selenga (CD – Sputnik)’ (Ninja Tune) @''' *Spoiled Brats: ‘No I Don't (7 inch - Jackie's Never Coming Back)’ (Rip Off Records) § *Rip-Offs: ‘Can I Come Over (7 inch - Now I Know (It's You))’ (Rip Off Records) § *Trashwomen: ‘Quasimoto (LP - Spend The Night With)’ (Estrus Records) § *Underworld: ‘Spoonman (LP – Dubnobasswithmyheadman)’ (Junior Boys Own) '''@ *Blithe: ‘Soft Paul’ (Peel Session) § *Paul Mpofu & Zambuko: ‘Amai Vachibhokisi (LP – Gororo)’ (Jabulani) § *Tindersticks: ‘A Night In (Peel Session) § *F S K: ‘Jazz In III Reich (2xLP - The Sound Of Music)’ (Sub-Up-Records) § *Killing Joke: ‘Exorcism (CD single)’ (Butterfly Records) @''' *Johnny Osbourne: One Jamaican (12") Greensleeves GRED 423 '''@ *Rezillos: ‘Flying Saucer Attack (LP -Can't Stand The Rezillos)’ (Sire Records) § *Blithe: ‘Big One’ (Peel Session) § *Biosphere: ‘Seti Project (12 inch)’ (Apollo) @''' *Tindersticks: ‘Dickon Steps Out’ (Peel Session) § *'''File 1 begins *Elevate: ‘Judas (7 inch)’ (The Flower Shop Recordings) *Naturists: ‘Shaving Cream (12 inch - The Friendly Islands)’ (Interactive Records) @''' *Johnny Hash: Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah (7" – Blues Is Depressing) In The Red Recordings ITR 017 '''@ *Ossie All Stars: ‘A5 (Dub Down Babylon?) (LP - Leggo Dub) Cash And Carry DSR 8407 @''' *Blithe: ‘Lying Awake’ (Peel Session) *Pépé Kallé: ‘Loin Des Yeux (CD - Loin Des Yeux)’ (Flash Diffusion Business) : (JP: ‘That’s Pépé Kallé restoring coughing to its rightful place in the music of mother Africa.’) : (6:30 news) *Prolapse: ‘PDF (7 inch - Crate EP)’ (Cherry Red) *Tindersticks: ‘Sleepy Song’ (Peel Session) *Gunshot: ‘Mind Of A Razor (Jagged Edge remix) (CD single)’ (Vinyl Solution) *Rodan: ‘Tooth-Fairy Retribution Manifesto’ (Various Artists CD – Omphalos) (Richie’s Lemon-Herb Media) *Blithe: ‘Allegiance’ (Peel Session) *'''File 1 ends *Planetary Assault Systems: ‘Twilight (12 inch - Planetary Fun Vol 1)’ (Peacefrog Records) @''' *Tracks marked '''@ available on File 2 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1994-02-19 (incomplete) *2) 1994-02-xx-03-xx Peel Show LE213 ;Length *1) 47:10 *2) 1:32:38 (34:49 -1:22:17) (to 1:01:32, from 1:14:22 unique) ;Other *1) Many thanks to the taper. *2) Created from LE213 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February March 1994 Lee Tape 213 ;Available *1) Mooo Server *2) Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Isector